


Breaking News: Two Men Finally Bone After Pining For Literally A Hundred Years, Witnesses Say It's About Damn Time

by extraomnipresent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Headcanon, I saw them get married on screen, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), What do you mean this isn't canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraomnipresent/pseuds/extraomnipresent
Summary: Inspired by @still_lindigo's pulse AU setup comic on insta, go check her account out, she is a fabulous artist!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Breaking News: Two Men Finally Bone After Pining For Literally A Hundred Years, Witnesses Say It's About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking news: two men finally bone after pining for literally a hundred years, witnesses say it’s about damn time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579874) by still_lindigo. 



> Just...writing some stucky fluff so I don't get taken over by depression

Steve opened his eyes.

“Welcome back.” Sam smiled at him from below the time machine, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Bucky had his hands in his jacket pockets and stood just a little behind Sam.

Steve exhaled. It was a long journey, but he was back, nonetheless. 

* * *

When he arrived to give back the time stone to the Ancient One, he saw the six of them, standing in the rubble of a street. Alien robots snarled at them, but they only stood more firmly on the ground. He saw himself, in the blue, red and white suit, wielding the shield and spinning them into enemies one by one.

My hair looked so different. Steve smiled a little at the thought as he watched Tony blast a robot into bits and Natasha gracefully backflip off a robot and sending a bullet straight through the brains of a line of pursuing alien beasts.

“Looking for me?”

Steve turned around to see a small figure dressed in orange robes smiling at him. The Ancient One opened the casing of the pendant on her neck, and Steve carefully put the stone inside.

“Thank you.”

“I hope it worked.” The Ancient One shut the seal on the pendant with a twist of her wrists, “Seeing as you are still standing in front of me instead of dead on a battlefield.”

Steve only smiled and said nothing. She could easily have known the outcomes of the battle, yet she chose not to.

“If you were Doctor Strange, would you have looked into the future like he did?” He asked.

The Ancient One frowned, “I thought he gave it away to Thanos?”

“It was before that. I heard that there were 1400605 possible outcomes.”

She touched her lips thoughtfully. “No, I wouldn’t have. It really takes all the fun away, doesn’t it?”

Steve smiled again, somewhat melancholic this time. He could feel his heart wrench. Yeah, the fun… Almost felt like forever since Tony and Natasha left.

He already lost them, and he can’t lose anyone else anymore.

He took one last look at Tony, still firing away at the aliens and soaring through the falling rubble, and Natasha, who had just snapped the neck of an alien robot with her legs. Then he took out the last vile of Pym particles, and without looking back, pushed it into its slot.

* * *

“How was the trip?” Sam came up to greet him, helping him of the pedestal.

“Bumpy.” He landed himself on the ground with a light thump. Bruce let out a sigh of relief and started packing up the time travel equipment.

Bucky was still standing in the back, hands in his pockets, steel blue eyes fixed on him. Steve could see the tenderness in them, that little smile on the corner of those thin lips. He was suddenly filled to the brim with warmth and happiness that made his head all fuzzy and jumbled.

He had waited so long, he had lost so much, but finally he knew that it was Bucky that made him so happy and content.

He needed him, and only him.

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

Steve shoved the shield just a little bit too enthusiastically into the man’s arms, “Do me a favor and take this, won’t you? Also, no need to give it back, it’s yours now.”

Sam was visibly confused, “Uh, sure—wait, what? What do you mean it’s mine now?”

Steve had already started hurrying towards Bucky. He heard Bruce stop cleaning up the equipment and poking his head around to see what was happening. He didn’t care. “I’ll be back in a second.”

Bucky’s expression morphed from the small, melancholic smile to an increasingly puzzled stare as Steve approached him.

“Just have to do something important.” He called back to the two, now completely in the clouds.

“Steve, what—oh.”

* * *

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. Those five seconds were the longest in his life. His metal hand was nervously tearing against the inside of his jacket pocket.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to see Steve, to see if he was ok, to ask about what he saw during the trip. If he saw Tony and Natasha, if he had gotten hurt.

But five seconds passed, Steve was on the pedestal, and Bucky was standing right where he was five seconds ago. His feet seemed to glue to the ground as he watched Sam help Steve down from the machine. The shield gleamed under the sunlight.

This was when it struck him. His heart clenched as the realization dawned upon him: he loved Steve, he loved every bit of him, his hair, his hands, his eyes. He wanted to spend every minute of his life with him, to hold those hands in his own, to looked into those eyes forever.

But how could he? He is just a man with a metal arm, a man who has killed hundreds, maybe even thousands. He couldn’t even remember all those people he had killed. He is a monster. He could not possibly imagine Steve to love someone like him.

So he just stood there, watching Steve’s hair shine under the sunshine as he handed the shield to Sam.

Wait, what was he doing?

Bucky squinted a little and let the conversation drift into his ears.

“…no need to give it back. It’s yours now.”

“Uh, sure—wait what? What do you mean it’s mine now?” Sam sounded puzzled.

Steve was walking towards him. Bucky was gradually losing his mind. He did not know what to think. Why was Steve walking towards him?

“I’ll be back in a second. Just have to do something important.”

Steve was inches away from him now. He could see those blue eyes reflecting sunshine, and filled to the brim with—

Steve cupped his face in his hands and their lips met.

Bucky’s eyes widened. Never had he imagined what those lips would taste like, how soft they would be, but now he knew.

It was a long kiss, but soft and tender. Steve just pressed his lips against his own, his eyes closed, hands resting on his cheeks.

Bucky closed his eyes. He immersed himself in the kiss, diving deep down into his heart, reaching for that one thing that he had always kept, no matter how hard his days were.

His hands were out of his pocket now and they were around Steve’s neck. They held like this for a long time before Steve finally broke apart, smiling, his eyes filled with happiness and tenderness that Bucky has never seen before.

“Aren’t you gonna ask how my trip went?” He asked softly with a chuckle.

Without a word, Bucky pulled him back and they kissed once again.

* * *

“My feeling is that we should throw a party.” Sam carried the shield with both arms as they walked back to the avenger’s compound. “I mean, come on. It has been _literally_ a hundred years. Just the sheer timeframe of it is worth celebrating.”

Bucky covered his face with his metal hand, “Sam, that is a terrible idea. Please do not do that.”

Steve had the biggest, stupidest smile on his face and was holding his other hand. He squeezed Bucky’s hand, reassuring him that it would be fine. Everything’s going to be fine now.

They had walked past the glass door, and all of the people after Tony’s funeral was gathered there, speaking in low voices. It was a day after Tony’s funeral, but everyone wanted to take a couple of days off. Peter sat and talked with Morgan and Pepper, Rhodey was drinking with Nebula, and Doctor Strange chatted away with Thor.

“Ehem.” Sam cleared his throat. “Anyone notice anything different?”

End


End file.
